2012-06-27 Stark Expo - Poster Children
Stark Expo 2012. What a Glorious Event of Epic Technological Proportions. There is really way too much going on to really figure out what Stark Expo is. Except for the fact that it is pretty much ComiCon, DragonCon, Anime Central and everything else all rolled up into a tight little Stark Marked package. It's really beyond the the word awesome. Flushing Meadows is the site of this particular Stark Expo and the party is already going. Press has been allowed in, guests are arriving, the DJ is going and the Kickoff Party is already in Early Swing. Which just means that this party is going to be one of those that goes allllllll night long. Security is all over the place and they don't exactly seem to be hidden, but that just means there's more security hidden. One of the more distinctive decorations, besides all the Stark This and Stark That and the Iron Man This and the Iron Man That happens to be the WANTED: Justin Hammer posters that have been littered around the entire shindig. It's really a huge party. And it's really a big 'nyah nyah' to Justin Hammer. For whatever reason. Anyway, there's bars all over the place for those with a stamp on their hands for drinking. Those who don't have the stamp, just have some of the many non-alcoholic versions of Big People Drinks, kay? And there's also lights and fireworks and lots and lots of women. It's really just quite the party and the Guest of Honor is likely set to make his arrival any minute now. Oh yeah, the DJ's playing some Kid 'n Play right now. Deal with it. And mingle. With each other. And be dressed to impress, dammit. It's Tony Stark Party. Jean Grey, being a doctor, is curious about what applications Stark Industries technology might have for medicine. Naturally, she dragged Scott along with her. "All this focus on Stark himself, while his technology could be doing so many wonderful things to help people," she murmurs. It's a little overwhelming in here. She has her psychic shields wound tightly around her to block out the press of other minds. Scott Summers, being generally agreeable and mostly willing to do whatever it is Jean wants, is curious about what applications Jean might find interesting, especially medicine technology or whatever it is that Jean really wants to see. "Well, he's a big fan of himself. "I've been accused of that by students and trainees. Perhaps not to this extent though." He reaches up to pull a poster off a post. He shows it to her and smiles. Kitty is probably way too young to be here, what with alcohol and celebrities and it being hosted by Tony Stark... it's a recipe for disaster. But honestly, how could she /not/ jump at the oportunity to see some of the worlds greatest technological wonders? Beaming like a kid who's just been rolled up into Santa's factory, the teen mutant jumps from exibit to exibit almost on a whim.. Dressed nicely in a spegetti strapped red blouse and black slacks.. At least she's trying and stuff! "O.M.G." Letters, not the words. A little flash heads off in the direction of what is probably going to be the new wave cellular phones of tomorrow... The poster gets a small chuckle from Jean as she shakes her head. She looks up at larger posters of Stark himself, and Iron Man. "Do you think the students would like some Iron Man posters for the lounge? I don't want to go back without something for them." Her eyes slide to one side as she picks up a familiar thought pattern. "Speaking of students, is that Miss Pryde?" Scott tilts his head and considers before nodding, "This will undoubtedly give some of them bad ideas about going public, but what's the harm? Only our secrets....Hey. It /is/ Kitty." And then there's that moment where Scott isn't sure if Kitty will /want/ to be identified by people who are her teacher. Being a teen is funky like that. So he waits back and let's Jean do the talking. Stuff... and Things! And more stuff. Kitty is a kid in a candy store. Standing up on her tip toes to look around the large group of people that congregate around one of the lesser exibits. Jumping up to try and see the latest advances in digital information gathering. Which just so happens to be putting her inline with a group of familiars.. To lose her place or go say hello? Decisions decisions... She opts for the latter and slips off from the group to head in the direction of Jean and Scott. "Hey! Oh my god, can you believe this place? It's amazing! I think I'm going to totes put in an application to work here, ya know.. when I'm graduated.. or after college.. or maybe now. Is it too early? Oh. My. God." Over load. Jean gives Kitty a warm smile and waves her over. The teacher looks strange, not being in dress clothes for once. She's in a denim skirt and a casual, flowy blouse in shades of green. At school it's always dressy clothes. "Kitty, are you having a good time? I think working somewhere like Stark Industries would be a great idea. Doctor McCoy works there. Maybe you could ask him about an internship?" She's standing close to Scott, but not quite touching. "Well, let's work on getting all your assignments in on time next year, and then we'll talk about internships, and letters of recommendations and references," Scott says with a smile, obviously joking. "Having a good time then?" "Dude, yes!" Kitty barely even flinches at the joke, she's so caught up in all the sensory information flowing at her from every direction. It's not the first time she's ever gotten out of the mansion, but to be around 'so much' technology is practically like a dream. "Oh.. yeah, of course! School work first, but then..." Then there's hand rubbing, grinning like a devil as she spins in circles trying to decide where to spend the money her parents sent her for the summer! "Mister Summers and I were discussing what the students might like from here to put into the lounge. Care to help us pick something out, Kitty?" Jean asks. She begins walking down one of the many aisles between booths, watching the excited girl with amusement. Scott can't help but chuckle at Kitty's exuberance. He falls in beside Jean, walking closely alongside her while idly looking at some of the gadgets. "Well.." Kitty says, sucking on her bottom lip in a manner that's half ditsy and half curious gadget gazing, "Maybe some posters? I mean, everyone loves Iron Man, right? You think he's here? We could get him to sign some posters! They'd totally love that.. Or maybe.." Ooooohs, saucer eyes as she sees a ... "Or one of those..." An uproar from the stage area of the Expo seems to answer Kitty's question. "I'd hazard a guess that Iron Man is here, yes," Jean says, looking towards the noise. "See, Scott? Posters. I was right." She grins at Summers. She blinks over at the geegaw Kitty is drooling over. "What on Earth is that?" "You're always right," Scott mutters with a low grin. "Just ask you." He walks over and inspects. "Do we really need holographic interfaces for our pods and pads these days? I thought they were pretty effective how they were." "Of course we need holographic interfaces!" Kitty hurrumphs as if Scott has just said 'air' wasn't all that important. She wiggles a bit to get closer and leans in closer, "Oh man... Kurt would just love one of these!" Motioning as she looks back to the pair, grinning from ear to ear, "It's programmed with holographic bible stories! He'd get a gas out of that, huh? I should get it for him!" Jean coughs a bit. "I think those are a little out of my budget, Kitty." She points at the astronomical price tag. "I think it'll be posters from me." She seems tickled at Kitty's enthusiasm. "I am sure Mister Wagner would appreciate it greatly." "Agreed. I think Kurt would love something like that." Scott raises a quick eyebrow at something and then lets it fade quickly afterwards. "Jean, do you mind if we stop by the vehicles later?" Price tags? Yeah, Kitty probably should check those before going about all excitedly... When she looks, "Holy spaceballs, Lonestar!" Blink'ems, "Dude, I could totally build this thing with rubber bands, bubble gum, and several feet of copper tubing!" Disbelief, total disbelief from the man behind the counter. "Don't you eye me like that mister man.. I..." Huff.. Crossing her arms in a way that's meant to be defiance... but really isn't there yet. The announcement of a free S-Phone for all attendees comes over the speaker system. Jean gapes, then looks at Scott. "No of course not, why? Did you forget something?" She gives the guy behind the counter a LOOK. You know the one, the same one she gives students in detention. "Oh wow. Uncle Tony really went all out this year," Scott chuckles faintly at Jean. "Nah, I just remembered I wanted to see what they had." The announcement of a free S-Phone for all attendees comes over the speaker system. Jean gapes, then looks at Scott. "No of course not, why? Did you forget something?" She gives the guy behind the counter a LOOK. You know the one, the same one she gives students in detention. "Oh wow. Uncle Tony really went all out this year," Scott chuckles faintly at Jean. "Nah, I just remembered I wanted to see what they had." Kitty was so caught up in the moment of arguement with the man behind the counter that she didn't even hear the announcement! Perking her head when both Jean and Scott mention it, if indirectly, "Huh? Wait what? Are the Jonas Brothers here?" Spinning to look up at the stage, bouncing up onto her toes to see if she's guessed right! "It seems we're getting free phones," Jean explains to Kitty. She accepts her S-Phone in the box when the models happen by with them. "Nice. I couldn't afford this on a teacher's salary," she notes with a grin. "Me either," Scott says obviously. He opens his box right away and peeks inside. "Yep, it's real." Idly, Scott begins wondering what sorts of apps might be best. Apps for his teaching. Apps that might help his training. Apps that help his obsession with vehicles? Perhaps all three. Kitty blinks when her box is handed to her and looks down at the phone with a muted sort of 'wtf really' expression. "Holy moly... Mr Stark really doesn't mess around when he throws a party!" Phone, out of box... already thumbing the keys like a text wizard. "I'm so getting angry birds." Jean seems a little taken aback at the expensive goody from Stark, but she smiles. "I'm going to go buy those posters. Scott, I'll meet you at the vehicle display in twenty minutes?" ||Keep an eye on Kitty while I go make my purchases? She seems a little overwhelmed.|| she adds telepathically to Summers. "Sounds like a good idea, Jeannie." Scott smiles and gives her a soft wave, before turning back to Kitty. "You gonna buy something for everyone in the mansion, or just Mr. Wagner?" "Uhh.." Kitty is in texting scrolly world, thumb blazing over the keys like an expert. At first she may or may not have heard a thing that was going on around her. Chances are pretty good she didn't, as when she looks up, it's to blink at a Jean walking away and a Scott looking at her like he expects an answer... "I didn't do it? What didn't I do?" Category:Logs Category:Events